Sometimes stuff happens
by Demain Matin
Summary: Stupid title is stupid. Series of McShep drabbles. Warnings at the beginning of each chapters. There will be some references to my previous fics. Some warnings that will appear: mpreg, slash, AU and more.
1. Climate

Hi there everyone! This is a collection of drabbles that I wrote to get my writing going. What I chose to do this time was go on the website "Word Reference" and chose words randomly (there's an option for that), and write using that word. Now, I know that in _Beyond the Lie_ I said that Alexander's saga would be finished and that I wouldn't come back on it, but I had too many scenes in my head that were left and I needed to get them out of my head. They will always be McShep stories, but sometimes other couples may appear as well.

So, each 'chapter' will have its own warnings (mpreg, slash, pre-relationship, Alternate Universe/AU, et cetera) and if there is a reference to one of my fics in particular, it will be mentioned. The name of the chapter will be the word that I got from the word generator. I won't cheat, I'll do my best. Some won't be very long, others yes, but it won't get over 3000 word stories... at least I hope so!

Don't expect updates to be frequent; I have some that are already written, but if I don't have time, I won't update. If ever this fic is marked as complete, that will mean that I decided to end it. That will mean no more updates.

Have fun reading!

* * *

_Warnings: McShep_

_Specific universe: none_

**Climate**

There was nothing more relaxing than watching snow fall on a calm night, the moon's light reflecting on the white powder.

After living on a floating city for so many years, Rodney had forgotten how snow felt like. He wasn't one to celebrate Christmas as he was an atheist and believed in science; but ever since reconnecting with his sister, he had felt the need -or more like felt the push Sheppard had given him- to go visit her for that time of the year.

So there he was, sitting in her guest bedroom, looking out the window. He had tried to go to sleep, but his bad habits of getting up in the middle of the night to visit his lab to cure his insomnia were getting the best of him.

"Hey… what are you doing? Come back to bed" a sleepy voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you when I got up?" the scientist said as he rose from his seat on the windowsill. He walked to the bed and sat on its edge.

With a tired smile, Sheppard shook his head: "No, what woke me up was you _not being there_." He then patted the spot beside him lazily: "Come back in, it's too cold without you."

With a lopsided smile, Rodney complied and slid back into bed.

"I hate winter, here. The climate doesn't work with me. I prefer the harsh sun and the heat of the desert" the colonel admitted.

Rodney snuggled closer to the dark-haired man to give him some of his body warmth. He loosely put his arms around the other man. "I don't mind the cold, as long as I have something to keep me warm… or someone" he added, with a small voice, lacking his usual confidence.

"Awww Rodney, was that a display of affection I just saw there?" With a chuckle, John snuggled deeper into the Canadian's embrace. "Whatever, I don't give a damn. I love you too, Rodney." Knowing his best friend had a hard time expressing emotions, John had a tendency to bring humor into it to ease the situation when it became too uncomfortable for both of them. So when he felt the scientist relax beside him, the colonel smiled and nuzzled into his lover's neck. "Mhmmm you smell good, Rodney. Good night."

A smile grew on McKay's face. He answered back quickly: "Good night, John." Yeah. Cold climates were nice when you had that special somebody to share them with.


	2. Inevitable

_Warnings: pre-McShep, mention of mpreg_

_Specific universe: Precious Times_

**Inevitable**

"Oh come on, Sheppard, it was inevitable that SGC would learn -some day or another- about Alexander's presence on Atlantis!" Rodney yelled, as they entered thei- _the colonel's_ quarters.

They had been having a video conference with General Landry in the command room when the young boy entered, bawling his eyes out about something they couldn't understand. He wanted John's attention and comfort, and he didn't take it very well when someone told him to 'Go away and come back later.' He did a scene and John had to interrupt the meeting to tend to the child. McKay had then covered for the colonel by resuming the conversation with the general.

With a defeated huff, John sat on his bed. "I know, I know. It's just that I would have preferred it would have been in another situation. This was… unprepared and it looked as if we were hiding him from the military…" He took Alexander's teddy bear, which was lying on the bedside table to toy with it nervously. The boy was with Teyla for the remainder of the day.

The scientist rolled his eyes: "We _were_ hiding him, John… ever since Lorne found him on that planet. I still don't see the reason why you're so upset about the whole thing." He approached the bed and sat beside the dark-haired man, now a bit more calm. It unnerved him when his friend was like that.

"You don't get it. You're not in the military, Rodney. You don't know how…" the colonel trailed on.

At that unfinished sentence, the Canadian looked up into Sheppard's eyes, waiting for the rest.

With a frustrated huff, the dark-haired man continued: "… _You know_ how it is with the DADT. And Alexander's presence here is an incentive for the military to investigate my case."

"But it wasn't you who-"

"-I know, we're not his real parents. But they don't care about that. They'll take interest of my situation… and they'll see that we're living together in my quarters and that we're taking care of Alexander, like couples do and-and-"

"Okay, shut up, now" Rodney stopped him abruptly. He took a deep breath: "If they find out about our living arrangements…" He thought for a second, his genius mind running at full speed. "Well, we'll tell them that _I_ was the one who forced it upon you to all live together and that _I _was the one who wanted us to both take care of him. And that the city's psychologist supported _my_ opinion; I'm sure Kate will be fine with a little lying if it's to help you. " He gave a crooked smile to reassure the colonel. "It's easy, just put the blame on me. I'm untouchable, I'm not in the military."

John took the time to analyze what his friend had just said; Rodney made it look so simple. He then spoke up: "But that would mean that people would start talking about you…"

Rodney crossed his arms and stared intently straight ahead, at the wall, avoiding the other's gaze: "People can talk all they want. I don't care. If it means saving your ass, I'll do it."

Sheppard's breath hitched slightly. "You'd be ready to do this… for me?"

With a frown on his face, Rodney replied quickly: "It's not like they weren't any rumours about my sexual orientation at one point or another, anyway. Hell, some people even go as far as to think I'm asexual." He frowned even more: "And why wouldn't I do it? If we don't take care of our family, _who_ will?"

With that simple sentence, the Canadian almost brought tears to Sheppard's eyes; it really did feel like they were a family: Rodney, Teyla, Ronon and now, little Alexander. His own biological family wouldn't do that for him; his father had always wanted him to be someone else and his brother… he'd rather not think about him. He decided to answer Rodney's rhetorical question: "Yeah, you're right. We do need to take care of each other…"

At that moment, both their gazes locked together; Sheppard could feel his heart speed up.

It was a bit awkward; would they have been in a movie, that's when they would have kissed.

And John tried to convince himself that he didn't want that. The consequences would be too great; the military, his friendship with the scientist, and probably some other stuff that he couldn't think of at that moment. So he got up, trying to ignore his heart telling him to admit his feelings to Rodney.

He cleared his throat: "Yeah. Well, I have things to do; I should prepare myself to answer SGC's questions about what just happened."

A sigh escaped McKay, and he got up as well. "I'll go talk to Alexander. I'll explain him the situation and about what happened earlier. He's smart enough to understand, anyway."

Sheppard nodded and looked at the scientist leaving the small quarters.

He sat on his bed, frustrated. Of course, it had been inevitable, he just had wanted everything to be kept a secret a while longer… at least until Alexander would have gone back to his own dimension and that everything had gone back to normal. He sighed and got up; he wanted to talk with Elizabeth first. However, he smiled at Rodney's reaction; he had said it, they were a _family_.


	3. Froufrou

_Warnings: McShep, past-mpreg_

_Specific universe: _after_ Beyond The Lie_

**Froufrou**

"Look, papa! I'm a princess!" Catherine giggled lightly and spun around.

Staring at his daughter in front of him, John could _not_ understand how she could be so easily pleased. Froufrou was for little… girls… wait, she _was_ one. Sighing, he looked at his side, where Jeannie was smiling without end. "Do you really think we should let her indulge into her own little fantasies like that?"

With a playful slap on the colonel's shoulder, the ginger-haired woman laughed: "Oh come on, Sheppard. She's not gonna turn into a little monster just because you let her be a princess for a short while." She then lowered herself to the child's eye level: "Do you like that skirt, Cathy?"

The four-year-old girl nodded rapidly: "Yes, thank you aunt Jeannie! You're the best!" And she promptly hugged the older woman.

Returning the gesture, Jeannie said with a smirk: "You should show it to Meredith, I'm sure he'll find you beautiful."

Without further incentive, the little girl ran into the next room yelling "Look daddy, I'm a princess!"

A light scowl appeared on the colonel's face. "You know how Rodney hates those things; he's always making sure that she doesn't become too girly. He's afraid that if we let her indulge in those things, she'll become… soft."

Jeannie scoffed lightly. "Oh come on, John, I know that you're all for the equality of sexes and stuff, but it's not gonna make her weak _just because_ she wears skirts with froufrou on it. I'm sure she'll still grow up to be _a strong independent woman_" she argued, putting emphasis on her last words.

With his gaze lowering to the ground in shame, the dark-haired man admitted: "I know… it's just that she's our only child, Jeannie. Every breath we take could be our last one, back on Atlantis. We just want to make sure that if something happens, she's ready for anything; what if something happens to Rodney or me? I guess… not wanting her to do girly things is part of his way to make sure that she becomes _a strong independent woman_."

His sister-in-law was quiet for a minute, knowing too well that he was right about the danger of their situation. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I sometimes forget about the seriousness of this mission. But I guess that giving her some moments of normalcy wouldn't hurt her either, she's just four years old, John."

He looked up at her and with all the sincerity he could muster, he promised: "I'll talk with Rodney about that. I guess a few things like dresses wouldn't hurt." After a pause, he added: "But we are _not_ having a tea party with stuffed animals and all that. I just don't do that kind of stuff."

With a giggle, Jeannie agreed: "Fine, _auntie'_s there to take care of that, anyway."


End file.
